


The Lord of Vampires

by ChanseyDelighted89



Series: Noncannon [3]
Category: X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Other, Vampire!Verse, Vampire!Wolverine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-13
Updated: 2018-04-13
Packaged: 2019-04-22 05:35:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14301915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChanseyDelighted89/pseuds/ChanseyDelighted89
Summary: After Wolverine turned she fled the city. She thinks she's safe out of his grasp. That is until she passes out and the nightmare begins.





	The Lord of Vampires

**Author's Note:**

> I won't be adding more chapters. This is just something I did before Halloween for fun three years ago.

After being on the run for several days Kimiko found an abandoned house. It was dusty, old, and it smelled like something had died years ago. Every floorboard creaked as she stepped on them. And she really didn’t want to be there. But honestly, there was no where else she could go. Thanks to Logan…the entire city was near teeming with vampires. Only her best friends slash teammates were safe. Unfortunately, she couldn’t get to them before they were forced flee.

Logan found her first and he tried to turn her into his newest minion. It took more out of her to fight him off and flee than she anticipated it would. Her head felt very dizzy but that probably was from the fact she hadn’t eaten well in days. Nor did she have any amount of sleep since the night she fled the city. Logan had every available vampire out looking for her. Few she was forced to slay herself. Some having been students she knew from the school. Kimiko tried to ignore these depressing thoughts as she looked for a place to lay down. Her head was killing her and she felt this strange haze in the back of her mind. Normally she'd be afraid of what it meant but at the moment she was too tired to really care. All she wanted to do was sleep and regain her strength. She'd deal with whatever this feeling was another time. Until then, she elected to just ignore it.

After a few minutes, she finally found an old room. It wasn't much but it was better than nothing. When she curled up on the old bed she gave a soft sigh of relief. In a low voice she muttered,” _Sleep….for a year or maybe two…then I'll take care of other things…_ ”

 

* * *

 

A voice was calling her name, a familiar one that whispered to her. A warm hand gently rubbing her back. Reminding her of when she was little and had a horrible nightmare. How her Gramps would... _Gramps would_...in a gentle tone, the voice said,” _My little blueberry girl…you’re such a silly little thing…_ ”

Her eyelids slowly open as she saw who was rubbing her back. The man that had helped raise her since she was a baby. Logan. Sitting next to her on the bed with a look of concern. Staring at him in disbelief she asked,” ** _Gramps?_** _What-what_ are you doing here?”

“Begging for you to come home, blueberry.”,Logan said. He was seated next to her on the bed and she realized she wasn't in the abandoned house anymore. Instead she was somehow in her old room in his house. They were somehow in the old place. Her heart raced as she noticed that he was still vampiric. His grin growing horrifically wide as she sat up in bed. In a low voice, she asked,”I’m dreaming aren't I?”

"Sort of. I’m projecting myself into your mind.”,he explained. Logan toyed with her hair gently as he got closer to her. As if he were trying to comfort her. He said,”My little blueberry. Why do you run from me? I can give you real eternity here. I can make you and your friends more powerful than you are now.”

"At the cost of becoming one of your mindless little puppets?”,Kimiko asked. Her eyes narrowed at him as she popped one of her claws. Pressing the tip to his chest as if to threaten him. It didn't seem to bother him. Not like she could kill him in this state. Angrily, she asked,”Never be able to go into sunlight or live a normal life? Having to constantly drain innocent people of their blood? The Hell is wrong with you, Gramps?”

The pleasant look on he previously held turned into an angry scowl. It reminded her of the times he'd scold her for breaking the rules. Suddenly she felt like a little girl all over again. Her heart slamming against her ribcage as he got closer to her. Making her scoot backwards on the bed until her back hit the wall. His hand gripped her jaw very tightly as he forced her to look him in the eye. Logan's face was stern with a bit of sadness as he stared into her eyes. He pulled her closer until he gently rested his forehead against hers. Keeping his voice gentle as he said,”… **three days** , Kimiko. I’m giving you _three days_ for you to either agree to let me turn you… _or…_ ”

" _Or **what?!**_ ”,she snapped. Trying to desperately pull herself away from his grasp. Her teeth dug into her bottom lip as she glared up at him. A chill went up her spine when he answered,”Or I’ll make your Father drain your body of all your blood.”

When she woke up, she could still feel his hand on her chin. There was no way she would agree to let him turn her into a vampire. But she didn't know if she could fight her Father the way he was. Her hands gripped her chin lightly at the memory of the vision. Her stomach twisted in anxious knots at her predicament. Kimiko whispered to no one,” _Three days. Three days to make a choice or be drained…_ ”

" _I need help…_ ”


End file.
